


Learning New Things

by Faliout



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faliout/pseuds/Faliout
Summary: James (J9-91) has been out of the institute for 4 weeks now, and in a relationship with Danse for 2 weeks. He wants to know what Sex is, and Danse doesn't have a clear answer for him. Good thing Deacon's around.





	

James laid on the ground, looking up at the sky. It’s been 4 weeks since he left the institute, and it was all new to him. The blue sky, the fresh breeze that had a faint smell or radioactive waste and the ocean, and these feelings. 

He’s never felt them before.

In the institute, he never had any range emotions, besides the basic ones that Dr. Hedgeworth allowed him to feel. It was mostly fear, and loneliness. Those are the two feelings he felt a whole lot. 

Now, he was free to feel anything he set his mind to. Happiness, content, joy, and

Love.

“JAMES!” James heard Danse yell, and James got up. Danse had a slight smile, as he waved in the distance.

James wasn’t used to this feeling. It made his heart hurt sometimes. It would beat faster. It caused him to feel a little fatigued. It made him want to cry sometimes. The thing that always annoyed James, was that he didn't know what it was exactly.

Everytime he asked someone, they just told him, “It’s love, Jamesy.” 

He never understood.

James ran towards Danse and Danse picked him up and placed a kiss on James’ lips.

They’ve been in a relationship for 2 weeks now, and James still wasn't used to this feeling. The feeling of having someone that he loves, and someone that loves him. Danse wanted to get that out of James’ system. He wanted James to be happy with him.

“How are you feeling today?” Danse asked.

“Better M7...I mean, Danse.” James wasn't used to calling people by their names, in a comfortable environment. He still used Sirs, Ma'ams and numbers. 

“You’ll get used to it. C’mon, it’s almost dinner time.” Danse said, as he placed James down, and grabbed his hand.

“Danse...what’s sex?” 

Danse stopped, as though someone froze him in place.  
“What was that, James?” Danse asked, gaining a sort of terrified expression on his face. Sex was still something he shied away from. He’s only done it with a few amount of people, and every time, he really didn’t know what to do. Though once he got started, he seemed to have instincts take over him.

“Well, Danse...tell him. What is sex?” Danse jumped at the mysterious voice behind him.

A small, shiny head appeared, sunglasses blocking out his eyes.

“D-deacon! I told you not to sneak up on me like that. Surprising me could be fatal for your life.” Danse said, trying to maintain his composure. 

“Sure, big boy.” Deacon said, as he slapped Danse’s chest. Danse, going red from the sudden contact.

“Look James, you can talk and talk about sex all your life, but if you can't express it, are you really an expert on it.” Deacon lowered his glasses, as he winked at James.

James went red and Danse gave Deacon one of his typical “angry paladin” frown. 

“Yes…you can teach what you haven't experienced.” Danse said, as he placed an arm on Deacon’s shoulder.

“Of course you can. But I’m just saying, you don't go to the Scribe with the knowledge, but no practice, on taking down a deathclaw. You go to the paladin, with practice and efficiency on taking one down.” Deacon smiled as he grabbed James’ hand. “C’mon James, we have some things to show you.” Deacon started walking off with James.

“We?” Danse asked. 

“Yeah big guy, me and you.” Deacon stated, in a louder tone, as they were halfway to Sanctuary.

Danse sighed, as he ran after them.

~

“Okay James. First thing first, you need to get naked.” Deacon said, as he stood over James, who was sitting on the bed. Danse was in the background, watching over. He was observing, for now. 

“Okay.” James said, with no resistance, as he started to pull off his clothes. Danse quick to pay attention. He’s never seen James naked, and this was his ticket in. Danse’ bulge, already starting to harden in his uniform.  
James got down to his birthday suit, as Deacon started to assess the situation. “Okay...nice body. Really great ass, I got to say. The institute sure knows how to make them, huh?” Deacon smirked, as he shot a glance at Danse. Danse trying to hide, both his erection and his face.

“Okay, James. The first step, is foreplay. I’m gonna ask this right now, is it okay if you let me kiss you.” Deacon asked, with a concerned look on his blue eyes. James never really noticed his eye color. I guess it’s hard to, when you have sunglasses on. 

James looked at Danse. Deacon turning his head to get a look at Danse.

Danse faked coughed, as he nodded his head in agreement. Deacon smiled as he looked back James.

“Yes. It is fine.” James said with a smile.

Deacon slowly moved in for a kiss, as he started to play with James’ balls. James couldn’t help but moan, as he continued to kiss Deacon.. One thing James was getting good at, was kissing. 

Danse noticed Deacon start to pull off his shirt, and he started to adjust his erection, which was contained by his orange jumpsuit. Every moan that James did, got Danse harder.

Deacon motioned Danse to come over, as he continued to kiss James.

Danse got close enough, where Deacon was able to yank on his hook, bringing down Danse to Deacons and James’ height. Deacon brought Danse’s face close to James, as James started to kiss Danse. Danse’s instincts took over, as he pulled James closer to him, shoving his tongue in James’ mouth.

Deacon smiled, as he placed his head back in, trying to join in the fun. James was kissing Danse and Deacon, Danse was kissing James and Deacon, Deacon was kissing James and Danse. With one hand, Deacon started to masturbate James, causing James to moan more. Deacon’s other hand was busy unzipping Danse’s jumpsuit. Danse moaned at the touching from Deacon. Deacon knew Danse’s soft spots and he was gonna exploit them. 

“Touch Danse, James. Rub his nipples, he loves that.” James, still with a tongue in his mouth, places his hand on Danse’s hairy chest. He rubbed it. It felt like he was giving Dogmeat a nice rub. Except this time, Danse was the one groaning and asking for more. 

“This is foreplay, James. Well, one part of it.” Deacon said, as he stopped kissing Danse and James, and he wet his fingers.

Danse started to pull off the jumpsuit, as his 8 inch erection bobbed free, pre-cum leaking. James’ head was leaking as well. Danse grabbed James’ dick, making sure to do what Deacon did. James moaned louder. It was one thing from Deacon, but from Danse, it was a whole different feeling. Danse almost blew his load, when he heard the moan escape the mouth he was kissing. 

“Now, let’s get you ready.” Deacon said, as he pulled out his wet fingers from his mouth and he placed them into James’ asshole. James couldn't hold it, as he came when Deacon started to finger James. 

“Aww and we were just getting to the great part. Didn't know you had a light trigger, Jamesy?” Deacon said, as Danse gathered the cum that landed on his hand and on his chest, and lapped it up. 

“Is...is that a bad thing?” James asked, with a slight saddened tone, breathing heavily in between every 2 seconds. 

“No! James...it’s okay...it happens.” Danse said, as he finished licking the cum off his hand, giving a sour face. (Seems only eating fancy lad snack cakes, and meat has that type of effect on your cum) He grabbed James by the shoulder and made James face him. 

“Yeah...it’s fine James.” Deacon chuckled, as he pulled out his fingers from James’ asshole.

“It’s interesting. I would never imagine that’s how it felt like.” James said, recovering from the sudden outburst.

“What? James...that isn't sex.” Deacon chuckled, as he pinched James’ cheek. Danse grabbed James and brought him into a cuddle position, kissing his neck. 

“No...when that white stuff leaves your member.” James gave Deacon an innocent look, as Deacon and Danse looked at each other.

“Wait, James. So you're telling me…that was your first time cumming.” Danse asked as he looked at James.

James looked back at Danse, “Is that what it’s called? All I know about it, is that Dr. Hedgeworth made me make him cumming and when he was done, that was it.” James said.

“Jesus, Dr. Hedgeworth sounded like a blast.” Deacon chuckled a bit, while Danse clenched his teeth a bit. 

“That Dr. Hedgeworth sounds like an asshole to me.” James noticed Danse getting worked up and grabbed his hand, trying to calm him down.

“Well, as much as I enjoy reminiscing on the past, I need to go… I got some stuff I need taking care of.” Deacon said, as he got up, looking around for the shirt he discarded when they started to get intimate.

“Wait! Deacon. Don’t you want to cumming?” James asked, as he grabbed Deacon’s arm, giving him the look. It was hard to say no to those big brown eyes. 

“James...it’s cum when you’re referring it to the future tense. Cumming when you’re referring it to the present tense and came when you refer to it in the past tense.” Danse chuckled.. 

“Oh...I’m sorry. These new words can be very confusing.” James said, as he chuckled as well. “I want to do the sex. I want to experience it Deacon, and Danse.”

Deacon looked at Danse, and Danse smiled and shrugged. Deacon chuckled as he started unbuttoning his jeans. 

“Well, then I guess I’ll have to give the people what they want.” Deacon smiled, pulling off his pants, his 6 inch dick was erect.

“Not wearing underwear. Well, look who was prepared from the start.” Danse laughed. He turned James, to kiss him. James returned the kiss to Danse, as Deacon got on bed with them, wetting his fingers again. 

“Ready Jamesy? I want you to be good and loose.” Deacon smiled at James as James nodded. 

Deacon re-inserted his fingers into James’ asshole, as James moaned. Danse grabbed James’ hand, and placed James’ hand on his dick. 

James started to jerk off Danse. Danse put his head back, trying to stifle his moans. Deacon was making sure that James was ready for the next part. 

Deacon removed his fingers as he placed his lips towards James’ asshole. His tongue making sure that James wasn’t tight. Last thing he wants is for James to hate sex because of one bad experience. Deacon removed his mouth and spat on his hand, lubing up his dick. 

“Don’t want to go in too dry.” Deacon said, rubbing his dick, as he positioned himself behind James. James still focused on Danse’s dick, and Danse continued to try to keep his moans to a whisper. 

“Ready James, I’m about to enter you.” Deacon asked James, as James looked behind him. He nodded, and Deacon smiled. He entered James, slowly. James emitted a sharp yelp. Deacon and Danse jumped at the sudden noise that entered and exited the room.

“James! Did I hurt you?” Deacon asked, still inside James. He looked down at James’ face, and at James’ ass. He was making sure nothing was cut or bleeding.

“James are you okay? He’s not hurting you is he?” Danse asked as well, shooting a harsh look at Deacon. 

“No...sorry. I just wasn’t expecting it. It feels better now. In fact it feels really...really good.” James said, as he shuddered at the feeling. His dick grew back to where it was, before he came. Deacon found a good rhythm, and James’ special place, so he continued to gently fuck James in a slow motion.

“Man Danse, he’s looser than you were, when I first fucked you.” Deacon laughed and Danse shot Deacon a look. “What?! I’m just saying. You were really tight at first.”

“Like you were so loose yourself.” Danse said, as he raised his eyebrow. “I still remember entering you myself. It took a whole lot of lube to get me in there.” Danse laughed, as James started to swallow Danse’s member. “James...I didn’t know you knew how to give a blow job.” Danse said, with a light, airy tone.

James’ head bobbed up and down on Danse’s dick, as Danse adjusted himself, to be able to kiss Deacon. “Makes me think of back then.” Danse panted out, pulling apart from Deacon’s lips.

“Ah yes, back then. Though I don’t mind this as well.” Deacon pulled out of James, as James continued to swallow Danse. “You’re turn, big guy.” Deacon said, turning James around. James released Danse’s dick, as he was passed around.

Danse grabbed James’ ass, and started to eat James out. James moaned as he felt Danse’s prickly beard against his ass. James loved getting his ass eaten. He never experienced it before, but it was something he knew he liked. 

Danse pulled away from James’ asshole, as he knew James was ready and itching for more. Danse licked his hand, as he covered his dick with spit, making sure that it was wet.

“Ready James?” Danse smiled, and James turned back to look at Danse, and nodded. Danse couldn’t contain himself. That look that James had, said it all. He loved this synth. Deacon noticed the smile that was growing on Danse’s face and he knew what Danse was thinking. Deacon smiled as well.

Danse entered James, causing James to yelp again. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to cause you guys concern. I’m not used to a lot of these things.” James said in between grunts. 

“James...we’ll talk about this later.” Danse said, pauses in-between words, as he started to thrust, causing James to go cross eyed with pleasure. 

“Yeah James, now’s not the time to talk about feelings. Let’s finish then we can cuddle.” Deacon smiled,

James nodded, as he placed his mouth on Deacon’s dick, and started to blow him.

“Fuck!” Deacon exclaimed, as he put his head back. James knew what he was doing when it came down to pleasure a man. It made Deacon think of all the things this Mr. Hedgeworth would do to James. 

Danse continued to pound James’ ass. The sound of skin slapping filled the room. Danse couldn’t help himself. He enjoyed the warm feeling James and James’ asshole was providing him. Danse knew he was about to unload, and he didn’t know if he should do it in or out. He was concerned for how James would feel about it. 

Deacon was on the edge as well. His moans were starting to get as loud as Danse’s. “Fuck, James. You really do know you’re way around a dick. I’m guessing it’s an institute thing.” Deacon stuttered, as he tried to play off his upcoming orgasm. He looked at Danse’s general direction, but Danse was enthralled in James’ asshole. 

“I’m...I’m gonna…” it was all Danse was able to let out, as he came into James’ asshole. He gave one final thrust, James’ eyes widen, as he came as well, emitting soft moans, as his cum hit the bed. 

“You guys...are...fucking..” Deacon tried to say something funny, but he ended up cumming in James’ mouth. James making sure to swallow everything. When Deacon was done cumming, James licked Deacon’s head, making sure that he was nice and clean. 

Danse pulled out of James, strings of cum following his dick. Danse grabbed a napkin on the bed, and he cleaned himself. James rolled onto his back, his dick still having some cum stuck to it. The cum landed on his stomach. James smiled. He was taking it all in. He stared up at the roof. 

“You alright, Jamesy?” Deacon asked, kissing the synth on the forehead. His blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. James made eye contact with Deacon.

“Yeah. So that is the sex.” James confirmed, as Danse smiled at the both of them. He grabbed James, and brought him closer to him, making sure to let James lay near him. James understood the motions, and started to cuddle with Danse. James placed his head on Danse’s shoulder, as Danse started to kiss James’ head. Deacon smiled at the sight, as he got up, and started to get redressed.

“You don’t want to stay, Deacon?” James asked. Danse nodded in agreement. He sort of enjoyed having Deacon there with James. He felt comfortable with both of them. 

“Nah. I have a lot of business to take care of. But this was fun. Now you know what sex is James, and it was all thanks to your great teachers.” Deacon gave James a fingered gun salute, as James chuckled, still cuddling with Danse. 

“Thank you Deacon, I guess it’s true what they say. You can talk about it, but you can’t really explain it without an example.” Danse stated, as he saw the bald man dressed in no time flat.

“Yup. They don’t call me a genius for nothing. See you guys.” Deacon started to take off, as James grabbed Deacon’s hand. 

“Anything you want to say Jamesy?” Deacon raised an eyebrow, as he noticed the hand grabbing him.

James got up and kissed Deacon. Deacon went red with the sudden affection. 

“Geez, Jamesy, you really know how to get to me huh?” Deacon smiled, trying to hide that blush that was infiltrating his face. 

James smiled, as Danse chuckled, and continued to cuddle James. Deacon turned around, and left the room. James stayed cuddling Danse. He started to close his eyes. Danse noticed this, and let James get comfortable. In no time, James was fast asleep. Danse smiled at the sight of his sleeping boyfriend. He kissed the top of his head.

“Good night James.” Danse whispered, as he too closed his eyes, letting slumber overtake him.


End file.
